Saranghae Joonmyeon
by bibble-ie
Summary: AU. Hari special Yixing, hari kelulusan dan hari terakhirnya pergi kencan dengan Joonmyeon sebelum berangkat wamil. Tapi pada akhirnya…. -Saranghae Joonmyeon- Note : di sini umur Suho sama Lay rada/? jauhan ya:)


**Saranghae Joonmyeon (GS)**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, School-life, Tragedy**

 **Summary : Hari special Yixing, hari kelulusan dan hari terakhirnya kencan dengan Joonmyeon sebelum berangkat wamil. Tapi pada akhirnya…. Saranghae Joonmyeon**

 **Typo berteberan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Joonmyeon!"

"Joonmyeon! Ya Joonmyeon!"

"Ireona!"

"Joonmyeon ireona!"

"Joonmyeon.. hiks."

.

.

.

 **SULAY**

.

.

.

"Ku fikir kau tidak datang hari ini."

Kata seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan tangan sebelah kanan merangkul tangan seorang namja yang lebih tua dan tangan kiri membawa sebuket bunga.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang? Ini hari kelulusanmu dan hari terakhir kita bertemu."

Jawab namja yang lebih tua -Joonmyeon-

"Hari terakhir kita bertemu sebelum kau berangkat wamil."

Koreksi yeoja yang masih memakai seragam -Yixing-

"Ne."

Jawab Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Karena ini hari spesialmu, maka ayo kencan."

Ajak Joonmyeon yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yixing.

Ada rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Yixing. Ia mengangguk dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Duduklah, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu."

Kata Joonmyeon dan Yixing mengangguk.

Joonmyeon melangkah menyebrangi jalan dengan sedikit berlari.

BRRAAAKKKKK

 **Yixing POV**

"Duduklah, aku akan membelikan minuman untukmu."

Kata Joonmyeon dan aku mengangguk.

Sebelum aku duduk, aku lihat kursinya sedikit kotor jadi aku membersihkannya dahulu.

BRRAAAKKKKK

Aku kaget, suara apa itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat seseorang telah terkulai di atas aspal hitam itu.

Dan seseorang itu adalah

"JOONMYEON!"

 **Normal POV**

"JOONMYEON!"

Yixing berteriak dan berlari menuju tubuh Joonmyeon yang terkulai di atas aspal itu.

"YA! Hiks. YA!"

Yixing mencoba memanggil -sambil terisak- sopir yang ada di mobil yang menabrak Joonmyeon tetapi malahan kabur.

Yixing berlutut di depan Joonmyeon dan mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon. Mengabaikan bunganya yang terkena darah Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon ireona. Hiks."

"Joonmyeon."

Yixing tetap mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon dan memanggil manggil nama Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membuka mata sedikit dan tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- sehingga Yixing tidak melihat senyum itu.

"Joonmyeon, ini aku Yixing. Yixing. Bertahanlah sebentar, eoh?"

Kata Yixing mencoba membantu Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan menelfon 119? Aku mohon."

Lanjut Yixing yang masih terisak.

 **SULAY**

Sekumpulan gadis sedang berbincang bincang di samping pintu masuk sekolahan itu -sekolah meraka-

Salah satu gadis itu -Kyungsoo- menunjuk ke belakang gadis lain yang langsung ditatap oleh kedua teman yang berhadapan dengannya itu.

Salah satu dari gadis itu tersenyum.

"Dia datang."

Kata gadis -Baekhyun- yang berada di samping gadis yang tersenyum tadi -Yixing-

"Sana temui dia."

Kata Kyungsoo pada Yixing.

"Ara, aku pergi dulu. Pai."

Kata Yixing dan melambai kea rah dua temannya itu.

"Pai pai."

Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

Yixing pun berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo tadi.

"Joonmyeon!"

Panggil yixing ke arah namja yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

Namja itu -Joonmyeon- tersenyum.

"Kau datang?"

Tanya Yixing dan Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk.  
"Chukkae! Kau sudah lulus dengan nilai yang baik."

Kata Joonmyeon kepada Yixing.

Namja itu memberikan sebuket bunga dan yeoja itu pun menerimanya.

"Gomawo Joonmyeon."

Kata Yixing dan memeluk Joonmyeon-nya itu.

Dan Joonmyeon pun membalas pelukan Yixing.

 **SULAY**

"Chogiyo.. ini bungamu."

Kata seorang lelaki paruh baya dan meletakkan buket bunga milik Yixing di kursi sampingnya duduk.

Yixing hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

Dia melamun sejak Joonmyeon dibawa masuk ke UGD.

.

.

.

"Yixing!"

Seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

Wanita itu berlari mendekati Yixing dikuti wanita lain dan dua orang lelaki.

"Yixing, bagaimana keadaan Joonmyeon? Hiks."

Tanya wanita tadi yang memanggil namanya.

Tetapi Yixing tetap diam dan mulai terisak lagi.

Wanita tadi -Ibu Joonmyeon- berdiri dan memandang pintu UGD di depannya dan masih terisak.

Lalu salah satu lelaki tadi -Ayah Joonmyeon- menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

Wanita lain -Ibu Yixing- mengampiri anaknya yang terisak dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memeluknya.

Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ibunya dan mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Eomma-a-a hiks hiks."

"Tenang ya, Joonmyeon pasti baik baik saja eoh."

Kata Ibunya sambil menahan airmata dan pundaknya ditepuk suaminya.

 **SULAY**

Satu persatu orang meninggalkan pemakaman setelah memberikan turut berduka cita pada kedua orang tua Joonmyeon.

Di sana -pemakaman Joonmyeon- hanya ada orang tua Joonmyeon, orang tua Yixing dan juga Yixing.

Orang tua Joonmyeon pun memutuskan meninggalkan pemakaman setelah mengelus bahu Yixing dan berpamitan pada orang tua Yixing.

"Ibu dan Ayah tunggu di mobil ne."

Kata Ayah Yixing.

Orang tua Yixing pun menginggalkan pemakaman.

Sekarang.

Hanya ada Yixing di sana.

Yixing mulai terisak lagi, tetapi airmatanya cepat cepat dihapus sebelum ia tambah menangis.

Yixing berlutut dan menaruh buket bunga -bunga yang diberi Joonmyeon saat kelulusan- dan ada noda darah di sana.

"Joonmyeon gomawo. Hiks. Terimakasih untuk waktu berhargamu di dunia untuk selalu berada di sampingku. Menemaniku saat aku susah maupun senang. Mian. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu. Sifat kekanakanku yang mengganggumu. Joonmyeon hiks, aku mencintaimu."

Kata Yixing dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **SULAY**

"Joonmyeon, apa kau benar benar akan ikut wamil?"

Tanya Yixing saat mereka sedang makan malam.

"Hm."

Joonmyeon menggumam.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah pergi? Lagian kan kau anak tunggal jadi tidak apa kalau tidak ikut wamil."

Kata Yixing dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku kan juga ingin mematuhi peraturan negara, Yixing."

Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan terlihat lebih manly saat memakai pakaian wamil nantinya, dan kau akan tambah terpesona melihatku."

Lanjut Joonmyeon -narsis-

"Oh ya? Tidak akan."

Jawab Yixing menggoda Joonmyeon.

"Padahal aku berencana melamarmu, tapi kau tidak terpesona kepadaku ya?"

Kata Joonmyeon yang lebih mendekatai ke pernyataan darpada pertanyaa,.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari yang baru."

Lanjut Joonmyeon dengan menekankan kata yang baru.

"YA!"

Refleks Yixing sambil memukuli bahu Joonmyeon.

"Aduah aduhh, Xing berhenti, aduh."

Racau Joonmyeon tetapi diabaikan Yixing.

"Kenapa kau sudah membicarakan menikah, kan kita masih muda Myeon."

Kata Yixing sambil masih memukuli Joonmyeon.

"Berhenti Xing."

Kata Joonmyeon lagi.

Joonmyeon mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Yixing dengan memegang kedua tangannya.

"Yixing, aku akan segera melamarmu setelah aku selesai dengan wamilku. Dan kita akan segera menikah."

Kata Joonmyeon sambil tersemnyum.

Yixing menundukkan wajahanya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Yixing."

Panggil Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun mendongakkan wajahnya.

Wajah Joonmyeon semakin dekat dengannya, Yixing pun menutup matanya.

Dan Joonmyeon mencium Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Pict by :**

 **.imagine**


End file.
